Weasley family
, Molly Weasley and children in Egypt.]] Weasley is the surname of a pure-blood wizarding family, although they are considered by some, like the Malfoys, to be blood traitors because they associate with Muggles, Muggle-borns and half-breeds. The family home, known as the Burrow, is located just outside Ottery St. Catchpole. Arthur Weasley presumably met Molly Prewett while they attended Hogwarts. They married soon after finishing school and went on to have seven children, all of the adults wizards being members of the reinstated Order of the Phoenix, except Percy. Arthur was one of three brothers, and the Weasleys tended to have large numbers of children, an unusual trait for wizarding families, according to Draco Malfoy. They also tended to be redheads. They are related to many other wizarding families, including the Blacks, the Prewetts, and the Potters. Molly and Arthur Weasley's Family *Arthur — previously employed by the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects as of 1997. *Molly — homemaker *Bill — the eldest child, works as a Curse Breaker at Gringotts Bank, marries Fleur Delacour on 1 August 1997 . *Charlie — studies dragons in Romania. *Percy — worked at the Ministry of Magic from 1994 - 1998 before reaffirming his loyalty to the Order of the Phoenix. Later marries a witch named Audrey. *Fred — (died 1998) co-owner of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes *George — co-owner of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Later marries Angelina Johnson. *Ron — student at Hogwarts and Harry Potter's best friend; later married friend Hermione Granger and helped George in WWW before becoming an Auror. *Ginny — student at Hogwarts, only daughter in the family; became a Quidditch player for the Holyhead Harpies and then a writer for a Quidditch column in the Daily Prophet. Later married Harry Potter. Other Weasleys * Septimus Weasley — married Cedrella Black; father of Arthur and his two brothers. * Victoire Weasley — eldest child of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. * Dominique Weasley — middle child of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. * Louis Weasley — youngest child and only son of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. * Molly Weasley II — older daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley. * Lucy Weasley — younger daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley. * Fred Weasley II — son of George Weasley and Angelina Johnson. * Roxanne Weasley — daughter of George Weasley and Angelina Johnson. * Rose Weasley — daughter and older child of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. * Hugo Weasley — son and younger child of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. * Great-Aunt Tessie — connected to the family tree through unknown ways. * Unknown second cousin - Works as a Muggle accountant Family Tree 350px Behind the Scenes J.K. Rowling has remarked that unlike with many other characters, Ron Weasley's name always remained the same. She has remarked that the surname Weasley is derived from the weasel, which is also Arthur Weasley's Patronus. About the family's name and characteristic red hair, she commented: "In Britain and Ireland the weasel has a bad reputation as an unfortunate, even malevolent, animal. However, since childhood I have had a great fondness for the family mustelidae; not so much malignant as maligned, in my opinion. There are also many superstitions associated with redheaded people and most state that they are in some way unlucky (Judas Escariot was supposedly red-haired), but this is nonsense; I happen to like red hair as well as weasels."http://www.jkrowling.com/textonly/en/extrastuff_view.cfm?id=7 Category:Weasley family de:Weasley pl:Weasley